Christopher Columbus (song)
Christopher Columbus is an American jazz song composed by Chu Berry and Leon Brown Berry with lyrics by Andy Razaf. Pianist Fats Waller turned the tune into a novelty hit which was subsequently recorded by numerous other artists and became a jazz standard. Louis Prima wrote the lead into a medley with Sing, Sing, Sing for Benny Goodman See/hear this song performed: video:CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS by Fletcher Henderson 1936 video:LSRS Ragtime - Paul Asaro - Christopher Columbus video:El Molino Big Band - Christopher Columbus video:Billy May - Christopher Columbus Fletcher Henderson video:Hot Jazz Band - Christopher Colombus video:"CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS" REYNOLDS BROTHERS and FRIENDS at DIXIELAND MONTEREY video:Christopher Columbus - performed by The Ellis Island Boys video:1920 Victor Victrola XI - "Christopher Columbus", Benny Goodman & His Orchestra video:UGA Jazz Band - Christopher Columbus video:Chris Barber . Kenny Ball . Acker Bilk 1983 Christopher Columbus video:Christopher Columbus groupe jazz chateaubriant jean dubois video:A JAZZ gig of "Hot Chopsuey" (3) ♪ Christopher Columbus ♪ Category:Songs C *Van Alexander *Henry "Red" Allen *Harry Allen *Woody Allen *Gene Ammons *Ernestine Anderson *Rocco and the Stompers *Ray Anthony *Ray Anthony & His Orchestra *Leroy Anthony & His Orchestra *Jimmy Archey *Louis Armstrong *Louis Armstrong & His All-Stars *Paul Asaro *Asva *Swiss Ballroom Orchestra *Ball *DRS-Big Band *Big Band Sounds *Chris Barber *Len Barry *Dan Barrett *Sidney Bechet *Alan Beechey *Thilo Berg Big Band *Thilo Berg *Chu Berry *Wild Bill Davison *Acker Bilk *Barnicle Bill Trio *Sandy Brown *Dave Brubeck *Darius Brubeck *Chris Brubeck *Papa Bue Jensen *Papa Bue's Viking Jazz Band *Judy Carmichael *Ralph Carney *Frankie Capp Big Band *Benny Carter *Buck Clayton *The Buck Clayton Legacy *Geoff Cole & His Hot Five *Geoff Cole *Buddy Cole *Paolo Conte *Hollie Cook *Bob Crosby *Graham Dalby & the Grahamophones *Graham Dalby *James Dapogny's Chicago Jazz Band *James Dapogny *Sterling Davis and His Orchestra *Brian Dee *Vic Dickenson *Doctor Dixie Jazz Band *Tommy Dorsey/Lionel Hampton *Tommy Dorsey *Serge Dutfoy *The Easy Riders *Roy Eldridge *Roy Eldridge & His Orchestra *Les Elgart *Larry Elgart & His Manhattan Swing Orchestra *Les Elgart *Duke Ellington *Prince Fatty *Buddy Featherstonhaugh *Ernie Fields *Ernie Fields & His Orchestra *Ernie Fields *Pete Fountain *Winston Francis *Jim Galloway *Louis Garcia & His Swing Band *Gene Gifford *Dizzy Gillespie *Claude Gnocchi *Benny Goodman *Benny Goodman & His Orchestra *Benny Goodman Big Band *Marty Grosz *Kamikaze Ground Crew *Henghel Gualdi *Bobby Hackett *Allan Hartwell/Cozy Cole *Joe Haymes & His Orchestra *Joe Haymes *Fletcher Henderson/Johannes Heesters *Fletcher Henderson & His Orchestra *Fletcher Henderson *The Hothousehooters *Gwen Howard *The Ink Spots *Oliver Jackson *The Juggernauts *Klaus Kinski *Andy Kirk *Andy Kirk & His Clouds of Joy *Andy Kirk & His Twelve Clouds of Joy *Gene Krupa *Gene Krupa /Benny Goodman *Jim Kweskin & the Jug Band *Jim Kweskin *The Lake Records All-Star Jazz Band *Willie Lewis *Willie Lewis & His Negro Band *Humphrey Lyttelton *Humphrey Lyttelton & His Band *Machito & His Afro-Cubans *Machito *Barbara Mason *Billy May & His Orchestra *Billy May *Jack McDuff *Floyd McDaniel & the Blues Swingers *Floyd McDaniel *Mezz Mezzrow *Lucky Millinder *Bob Mintzer *Guy Mitchell *Barbara Morrison *Danny Moss *Tony Muréna *Natty *Albert Nicholas *New Orleans All Stars *Kid Ory *Dave Pell *King Perry *Planet D Nonet *Don Redman *Don Redman & His Orchestra *Harry Reser *Little Roy *Randy Sandke *Antti Sarpila *Artie Shaw *Charlie Shavers *Len Skeat *Rossano Sportiello *Teddy Stauffer *Teddy Stauffer & Seine Original Teddies *Maxine Sullivan *Maxine Sullivan & Her All-Stars *Maxine Sullivan & Her Jazz All-Stars *Ralph Sutton *Hollywood Swing Orchestra *The Swingcats *Paris Swing Orchestra *Milano Swingtet *Jack Teagarden *Teo *Jerry Tilitz *Bruce Turner *James Van Buren *Larry Verne *Fats Waller *Fats Waller & His Rhythm *Dinah Washington *Lawrence Welk *Teddy Wilson *Bob Wilder Sextet *Mary Lou Williams *Teddy Wilson & His Orchestra *Xit Category:Songs C References Christopher Columbus - AllMusic.com